Hidden Guardians
by RysRaff
Summary: Sequel to Eon Enigma. Jasiu wants nothing more than to out do his older sister, and finally discover the secrets of the Lake Guardians. However, someone stands in his way: the ever ominous Enervation. Finding his life at risk, Jasiu, along with his trusty Budew, must strive to save the Lake Guardians, or watch humanity cease to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone! If you're reading this, you've probably already read my other Pokemon story, Eon Enigma (EE for short). If not, I recommend you do. This story takes place approximately seven years after Chapter VIII of EE. This is THE SEQUEL TO EE! Just in case you didn't read the summary.**

**One quick note, as is common with my stories, the main character is male, and you pronounce his name as Ya-shu. **

* * *

Chapter I

"Hurry up," I urged Roxie, who lumbered behind, disgruntled I'd woken her up before noon. My Budew chirped in agreement with me from my shoulder, the Soothe Bell it held in its vine ringing as well.

"Just shut up, I'm coming," Roxie snapped, rubbing her blue eyes. I sighed and leaned against one of the many warehouses at the edge of Virbank City. The morning fog hadn't begun to dissipate yet, so it hid most of Roxie's white hair. She wore her classic blue and purple striped shirt and jean shorts. Loyally strapped to her back was her bass guitar, modeled after her Scolipede.

"Why are bringing her guitar? It'll get in the way," I warned.

"It's a bass! How many times do I have to tell you?" Roxie growled, reaching where I was waiting.

"You know I do that just to irritate you, right?" I grinned. Roxie glared and tried to drive into my bare foot, since I never wore shoes, but I hopped out of the way.

"You'd think I was the one who was two years older. The only thing you have going for you, Jasiu, is the fact you have Poison type Pokemon like Budew," Roxie said. Budew got a smug look on its face and gave a pleased chirp.

"That and what I discovered last night on Route 20!" I exclaimed, dashing out the city gates into the forested part of Route 20. The babble of the stream swam its way through the whole forest. I grabbed a tree branch and swung myself onto it. Crouching on it, I watched Roxie follow me much more slowly.

"Stop acting like a little kid, Jasiu. You're nineteen. Give up on these dreams of finding those supposed lake guardians," Roxie scolded, ducking to avoid having the neck of her bass snap on a tree branch. I jumped down next her, leaning close so my blonde hair, bound in a stubby ponytail, touched Roxie's hair.

"Why would I? My older sister is interested in the same thing," I argued.

"Yeah, but your sister has a real job! She's not just wasting her time living with a childhood friend and their father, running around the woods like a maniac," Roxie retorted.

"Whatever. Just follow me," I said, diving into the woods and toward the stream.

"He's so infuriating," I heard Roxie mutter, though she followed me anyway. I grinned at my success. We made our way to a cliff, where the stream tumbled over in a waterfall.

"This why I said not to bring the guitar," I said.

"Wait, what? We have to climb this?" Roxie moaned.

"You know me too well. But yeah, we do," I laughed, beginning the climb. The waterfall splashed me on the way up, soaking my T-shirt and jeans, though Budew held its mouth open to collect water. Roxie grumbled something inaudible over the roar of the waterfall and stripped off her over shirt and bass, leaving her wearing a black tank-top and jean shorts. We clamored up the cliff until we collapsed on top, heaving in gulps of air. Roxie was the first to sit up, and sucked in a deep breath while looking around.

"Is this it?" she gasped, soaking in the gleam of the lake hidden at the top of the waterfall. A small rocky island was situated in the center, a crevice just barely visible.

"Come on, we still have to get to that island," I pointed before rolling up my jeans. We waded our way out to the island.

"What's so special about this place?" Roxie asked, but something wasn't right. I pushed a finger to her lips, trying to communicate with my gray eyes something was off. The mud surrounding the entrance to the cave also had footprint in addition to mine from the previous day, though the prints looked like they belonged to fancy shoes. I peered into the cave, which should've been pitch black, but a small light illuminated the depth. We crawled through the crevice and approached the light. There was man there, his back to us. Locks of midnight hair peeked from under a top hat the same color as blood. The rest of his body was clad in a matching tuxedo. He supported himself on a cane, the top decorated by stone swirling with rainbow colors, and seemed to be studying the carvings etched into the wall. A Volbeat hovered in the air next to him, lighting the cave for its master. Despite the muddy floor, there was no dirt caked on his shoes.

"You children are quite noisy," the man said without turning.

"I am not a child," Roxie protested, giving us away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, straightening myself up. The man still stood taller than myself, his top hat grazing the cave's ceiling.

"Quite the same thing as you. Research," he explained, leaning to inspect the etchings.

"I am not here for that, just merely, as you say, children exploring," I lied. The man turned and I got a look at his face. At least, it seemed so until I deciphered he wore a mask. One half was black and looked like a comedy mask and smiling and changed to white on the other half, and the smile dropped into a frown.

"One thing I cannot quite stand is children who lie," the man growled.

"Hey, freak. You're making me repeat myself. I am not a child, because I am a Gym Leader. That's not something a child can do!" Roxie snapped, tossing a Pokeball from her pocket. In a flash, her Scolipede materialized in the cave, though it had to crouch to avoid the ceiling.

"I know who you are, Roxie. Quite a waste of time though, you two," the man sighed, brushing by us and Scolipede.

"Wait, I'm not done," Roxie challenged, lurching out for the man's shoulder. She managed to grab it, but the man whipped his neck around to look at her.

"No one is allowed to touch Enervation, quite ever!" the man roared. He flicked his hand and Roxie was sent flying.

"Roxie!" I cried, running to her side. Scolipede went crazy, lowering its head and charging Enervation with a Megahorn attack. However, Volbeat flew to block it with a Protect, knocking Scolipede to the ground.

"Quite time for me to go. Do not pursue me," Enervation warned before brushing off his shoulder and striding out of the cave.

"He's dead," Roxie growled. She tried to stand up, but a grimace flashed across her face.

"You're in no condition to move. Come on, I'll help you," I ordered, crouching so she could climb onto my back. Recalling her Scolipede, we made our way out the cave. Rain begun to pelt us as I made my way down the cliff, not that we weren't already wet and cold. The burden increased when Roxie made a point of getting her bass and favorite shirt. We eventually made it back to her house, situated by the pier. Roxie's Pops answered the door.

"What happened?" Pops asked. I shuffled inside and collapsed on the couch after dropping Roxie on it too.

"Long story," I muttered.

"Well, get off the couch. You're getting it dirty," the sea captain scolded. I reluctantly obeyed and went to my room. They allowed me to live in since they were an old family friend, and I had wanted to get away from my family. I sat down at my desk and flipped open my journal. It contained everything I could find on the lake guardians, from newspaper reports to quotes from ancient texts. However, there was one very important sketch, made a while back from when I'd first developed an interest in secretive trio. The day before when I'd gone into the cave, I couldn't see, but had found the carvings through touch. Now that I had seen them properly, courteous of Enervation, a picture could be drawn. As I finished the new sketch, I flipped between it and the old one. There was no doubt: the new sketch and old one from the cave in Celestic Town.

"Looks like I'm one step closer to finding Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit," I smiled, slamming the journal start. Budew gave a chirp in agreement.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you did, please review and/or favorite it! I'd really appreciate that. Also, feel free to check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I present Chapter 2 of the sequel. As always, please read and review, and I hope you enjoy. Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.**

**Oh, and as a side-note (again), updates will be a bit slow, as I prepare to head off to college.**

* * *

Chapter II

For once, Roxie crawled out of bed before I did, but only because she heard the doorbell on its eighth ring, and I on the twelfth. I tugged on a fresh shirt, though I kept my muddy jeans on. Rousing Budew from its sleeping pot and placing it on my shoulder, I peeked out the window to see who the visitor was. Since Pops had already split for the morning shift at the pier, Roxie was left to open the door. However, once I glanced at the blonde hair and dark clothing of the visitor, I rushed to the top of the stairs. Roxie was already at the door, dressed in her usual.

"Don't open it!" I warned. Roxie glanced back at me, like I was insane, not to say I wasn't. A creak later, and Roxie cried out happily.

"It's good to see you again, Roxie," the visitor greeted, giving Roxie a hug.

"Same to you," Roxie laughed through the embrace. I sighed and lumbered down the stairs.

"Hey, Sis," I said, mentally preparing to bolt. Sis smiled and punched my arm. She was roughly my height, considering she was seven years older, something she exploited to my displeasure.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to escape out the window," she teased, prompting Roxie to giggle again.

"Shut up," I muttered, but Sis proceeded to tickle Budew under the chin, making it coo in pleasure.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sis asked.

"Oh, yes! Come in! Would you like something to drink?" Roxie said, waving her inside.

"Coffee, just black," Sis requested.

"That's how Jasiu likes it," Roxie pointed out.

"Where do you think he picked it up from," Sis winked, flopping on the couch and crossing her legs. Budew hopped from my shoulder to Sis's lap to be stroked.

"Traitor," I hissed at it before following Roxie into the kitchen.

"You're sister certainly is incredible," Roxie mused, pouring hot coffee from its pot into a mug.

"Quit it," I ordered.

"Quit what?" Roxie asked.

"Being a fan girl!" I exclaimed.

"Well, sorry that I look up to your sister. She's such an incredible and powerful Trainer, especially considering her age," Roxie said, walking back to Sis with the coffee. Sis took a sip and scrunched her nose in distaste.

"The coffee in Kalos is better," Sis commented, setting the mug aside.

"Sorry, we only have instant coffee," Roxie apologized, but Sis waved the issue aside. We sat in silence for a few moments, Roxie staring at Sis and Sis soaking in the attention in the diva way she always behaved.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I finally asked, shattering the quiet.

"Two reasons. First, research," Sis said, drinking more coffee.

"Wow, thanks for clarifying," I grumbled.

"Fine, I'll tell you. As you know, I study ancient myths and such, and I found evidence suggesting there is a cave around here linked to Sinnoh's mythology," Sis explained. Roxie's eyes got wide at the mention of the cave, and started talking in an effort to impress her idol.

"Jasiu found a cave..." Roxie started before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Best of luck finding your cave," I interjected.

"Jasiu, as your older sister, I command you to let Roxie talk," Sis demanded.

"No way in hell," I spat. Sis sat back and folded her arms, trapping Budew between her bosoms.

"Fine, how about a challenge? We'll have a battle, and if I win, you tell me about the cave. But if you win, I'll offer you some clues about the Lake Guardians I've uncovered," Sis offered, her hand clutching her silver dewdrop pendant. A rainbow stone glittered at the bottom of it, like the one in Enervation's cane.

"Fair, but I'll need Budew back," I agreed. We went outside to the sidewalk, and began the match.

"This will be a one-on-one match. Trainers, send out your Pokemon!" Roxie yelled, acting as referee. People stopped to gawk when they recognized my sister.

"Is this kid really stupid enough to challenge a Champion?" I heard some people whisper.

"This is just a family feud," I assured them, and sent Budew out on to the field.

"You sure are confident, using only your Budew, against me, Cynthia, Champion of Sinnoh!" Sis cried out, tossing her own Pokeball. In the flash of light, Cynthia's signature Pokemon emerged: Garchomp. It wore a blue beaded necklace with the front bead being a stone that swirled navy and red.

"Hello there," I nodded to it, who also acknowledged me. The crowd began to thicken as the battle began.

"Budew, use Absorb," I commanded, and Budew opened up its vines. A stream of green energy shot toward Garchomp, but it didn't move.

"Garchomp, Earthquake," Cynthia said, and Garchomp stomped the ground. It rumbled, throwing Budew upward, nullifying the Absorb. Budew to the ground, but seemed fine otherwise.

"Use Dazzling Gleam," I tried, and Budew opened its vines again. A bright flash erupted from its red and blue buds, blinding and damaging Garchomp.

"Clever, now try this on for size," Cynthia complimented before touching her pendant. The swirling bead on Garchomp's necklace glowed to and Garchomp glowed purple. I watched its scythes extended and Garchomp grow taller.

"What... Is that?" I stammered, backing away from Garchomp's new transformation.

"Meet Mega Garchomp. Now, my Mega evolution, use Dragon Claw," Cynthia instructed. Mega Garchomp's scythes glowed blue and struck Budew. Budew was knocked back, and I caught it in my arms.

"Budew is unable to battle. Champion Cynthia is the winner," Roxie announced. The crowd dispersed quickly as Garchomp was recalled, complimenting Sis's skills and my stupidity.

"Now, about our deal," Cynthia smirked. I stomped up the stairs and grab my journal.

"Here, this has everything," I surrendered, tossing the journal at Cynthia.

"Thank you. Now let's go," Cynthia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The second reason I came here is to take you back home, kicking and screaming if necessary," Cynthia detailed.

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting Cynthia to be Jasiu's brother! What will happen next? Review please!**


End file.
